vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Psyche Powers
Old= Offensive #Children of Psyche can apply temporary symptoms of emotional and mental disorders upon a target. The harsher the symptom and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. #Children of Psyche can create telekinetic weaponry (no bigger than 2-3 times the size of the user) that can be used in combat for a short time. The longer the weaponry is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Defensive #Children of Psyche can form telekinetic protective spheres around themselves and others for a limited amount of time. The longer the sphere is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Supplementary #Children of Psyche are able to read and manipulate the thoughts, emotions and desires of targets for a limited time. The more the extreme the change (in accordance to one's personality) and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. Without proper training, however, they cannot force actions upon a person. #Children of Psyche are able to move objects (no bigger than 2-3 times the size of the user) with their minds due to the strength of their minds. The bigger the object and the distance it is moved, the more energy drained. Passive #Children of Psyche innately remember things for a longer time than usual, in particular significant memories. #Children of Psyche have a high resistance for any manipulation of their thoughts, emotions and desires, magical or not. They also have a resistance against any mental or emotional disorders. #Children of Psyche are innately able to collect more information and collect it at rapid speeds, due to the strength of their minds. #Children of Psyche know the previous incarnations of their soul well, along with the occupant's thoughts, emotions and desires. After 3 Months #Children of Psyche, after proper training, can sprout large butterfly wings that can be used to fly. The wings' appearance and coloring are always in accord with one's personality. After 6 Months #At this stage in their training, children of Psyche can force actions upon a target. The target will remain under control for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. All other limitations set before are preserved. After 9 Months #Children of Psyche are able to use kinetic force to create a semi-living construct, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. While the construct is fighting, the user is incapacitated. The longer the construct is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Traits #Children of Psyche have a clear view of others' auras. #Children of Psyche are often able to recognize soul-mates when they are together. However, they cannot see their own soul-mate in this way. #Although fully aware of the desires, emotions and thoughts around them, Psyche's children are often unaware of their own. |-| New= Offensive #Children of Psyche can apply temporary symptoms of emotional and mental disorders upon a target. Usually, targets may appear confused, disoriented, unable to focus, or have a disordered memory, among others. The harsher the symptom and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. #Children of Psyche can create telekinetic weaponry (no bigger than 2-3 times the size of the user) that can be used in combat for a short time. The longer the weaponry is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. This can also be used for non-combative objects; however, it cannot generate working parts. Objects created by a child of Psyche may cause slight confusion on anyone who touches it. Defensive #Children of Psyche can form telekinetic protective spheres around themselves and others for a limited amount of time. The longer the sphere is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Likewise, they can form telekinetic shields or walls, which are no bigger than 2-3 times their size. #Children of Psyche can project a powerful psychic aura that induces neurocognitive deficit within a 3-meter radius. Anyone affected will have their upper brain functions shut down, rendering them unconscious. However, the user cannot attack or use other abilities while this one is in effect. All targets affected will automatically wake up, albeit feeling groggy and slightly disoriented, after 5 minutes and the aura can only be used twice in a fight. Passive #Children of Psyche have a high resistance for any manipulation of their thoughts, emotions and desires, magical or not. They also have a resistance against any mental or emotional disorders. #Children of Psyche can instinctively or with little effort perform complex mental operations beyond the capability of a normal human mind, making their mental actions/process of acquiring and remembering knowledge and understanding through thought, experience and the senses more powerful than the average person. #Children of Psyche have a clear view of others' auras. With this, they are able to sense human beings through their emotions within a 10-meter radius. #Children of Psyche are able to communicate with and command butterflies. If the user gives too many commands, the butterflies will become frustrated and disobey. #Children of Psyche are empowered by the increasing intensity of emotions and thought processes around them. Supplementary #Children of Psyche, through telepathy, are able to read, manipulate, and communicate with the thoughts, emotions, and desires of targets for a limited time. They may establish mental links between allies; however, the connection will begin tapering off within a 500-meter radius before completely fading at 700 meters. The more extreme the change (in accordance to one's personality) and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. Without proper training, however, they cannot force actions upon a person. #Due to the strength of their minds, children of Psyche are able to move objects and perform actions that would otherwise require physical contact (e.g. using a choking gesture to strangle a person from afar). However, they cannot move objects that are 2-3 times bigger than their size. The bigger the object and/or the larger the distance covered, the more energy is drained. #Children of Psyche are able to sprout butterfly wings. The wings' appearance and coloring are always in accord with one's personality. The longer they maintain the wings sprouted, the more energy it drains. The user must also rest in-between flights and cannot travel over long distances without resting often. Lastly, the wings are vulnerable to injuries and magic so these must be repaired every now and then. After 3 Months #Children of Psyche can cause its target to mentally collapse by reliving traumatic memories, experiencing hallucinations or an overwhelming amount of emotions, hearing voices, and/or find it difficult to make use of their memories. The victim may fall into madness or become catatonic for a few minutes before reverting to their original state, but its mind cannot be permanently damaged. The longer the user keeps the victim psychologically tortured, the more energy it drains them. After 6 Months #Children of Psyche can now take control over a person's mind. They can force actions upon a target (except harming themselves) and even read through its surface thoughts and mental communications. Although extremely draining and difficult, the user may probe deeper into the subconscious and memories. The target will remain under control for a few minutes or until control is relinquished; and the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. The target controlled feels as if they are dreaming and will vaguely remember the experience. After 9 Months #Children of Psyche are able to use psychic force to materialize their psyche into a semi-living construct, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. The construct's appearance is in accordance to the user's personality, thoughts, and emotions; and will fight in a manner similar to its owner. While the construct is fighting, the user is incapacitated. The longer the construct is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Traits #Children of Psyche are often able to recognize soul-mates when they are together. However, they cannot see their own soul-mate in this way. #Although fully aware of the desires, emotions, and thoughts around them, Psyche's children are often unaware of their own. #Children of Psyche know the previous incarnations of their soul well, along with the occupant's thoughts, emotions, and desires. #Children of Psyche are naturally emphatic. They can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another.